


My Mere Monstrosity

by purplecelery



Category: Black Sails
Genre: BDSM, BDSM for every letter of the acronym, Impact Play, M/M, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, This fic is dedicated to the color purple, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/pseuds/purplecelery
Summary: This is literally just 4,500+ words of porn. Lots of BDSM.Modern AU where Flint and Silver have been in a d/s relationship for a while.





	My Mere Monstrosity

Silver’s practically squirming. His hands roaming over his body, raking his nails up the insides of his thighs, while his other hand lazily strokes over his cock, over his balls. He’d gotten home tired and aching and needing relief. So he’d stripped himself bare, put on his collar, and laid down to unwind. What he really is doing is waiting. Until finally he hears the keys in the door, Flint’s grunt as he enters (ever so exhausted with the world), and hears him make his way towards their room. He lets his eyes float close, and extends his neck, prostrate and welcoming.

“Fuck,” Flint breathes out as he opens the door. His eyes roam over Silver’s body taking him in. The red marks across his thighs, his hand’s lazy motion, the strip of leather marking him around his neck. He is all the fantasies that he never thought he’d have spread out in front of him. Silver’s eyes remain closed as he comes to hover over him, lips next to his ear. He whispers low and feral, “I’m going to tie you up, mark you senseless, and make you beg for release...But first,” Silver hears the sound of Flint’s belt buckle opening, “you’re gonna keep those pretty eyes closed, you’re gonna put your hands over your head, and you’re not going to move a muscle.”

Flint smiles at the soft inhale of breath from Silver. He’s always loved this, he loves being tied up, feeling like his being secured all over, but restraint from just an order thrills him and stills his brain. He can feel the power he’s barely exerted has already sunk him down into that space where there’s nothing but the two of them. He notes another small intake of breath when Flint undoes his zipper. Without bothering to take down his jeans he stands there, over Silver, cock in hand. “You’re gonna lie there, pretty as anything, patient as a priest, as I bring myself to come on you.”

Silver can hear it, the slide of Flint’s hand over his cock, he wonders if he’s used lube or just licked his hand and started tugging. Probably the latter, he can get rough and impatient with himself. He feels his face flush at the rush of power Flint has over him. He lets his body feel heavy against the mattress, his hands, his arms, his eyes falling heavy into an almost sleep like state as he lets Flint take over.

Flint lets out a low hum of arousal vibrate between his lips and he continues, “Those pink marks. You know that’s against the rules we have established. You will have to take your punishment, and take it well.”

“Yes, Captain,” his voice sounds hazy to Flint’s ears, but he’s still with him.

“Good.” His voice brooks no argument and sends a shiver up Silver’s spine. He let’s silence fall over them. The only noises in the room are the sounds of Silver’s deep breaths, Flint’s sharp gasps, and the sound of his hand over his cock. He lets himself sink into the feel of it. Silver lying so still and patient for him is incredible. When they had first met he couldn’t have fathomed him going so quietly into this, but god knows he loves to be used such that his brain finally goes quiet. And god knows _he_ loves getting off on that power, and that pretty body supplicant under him. He can feel the heat rolling between them, his cock is pulsing in his hand as he speeds up, he uses his other hand to cup his balls. He hears Silver let out a shaky breath at the sound of his hand stripping faster. That ragged noise brings him closer to coming than anything.

Silver had laid out their waterproof throw, a deep purple velvet, plush and framing him so well. He closed his eyes and let the arousal of what is to come wash over him. Silver had left him notes to what he wanted. Those pink trails from his nails, the blanket, the collar. It made his cock twitch in his hand, the need to come pulsing under his skin. His legs start to feel weak, so he plants himself, one foot on the baseboard, getting himself closer to Silver, and he strips his cock over his chest, he can see Silver’s slight glean of sweat, even though he’s done nothing yet, and he comes over him painting his lithe chest with streaks of white. Silver moans outright at the feel of it, his stomach and hands twitch where they lay. Flint brings himself onto the bed, straddling Silver’s thighs, denim against skin, and laps up his come with his tongue. He licks him clean before leaning up to kiss him full and demanding, Silver is pliant underneath him and crooning at the touch. Flint puts his arms along his and murmurs “Good boy...even now you haven’t moved a muscle. You stay right where I tell you, when I know that’s not what you want.”

With that he gets up and goes to retrieve a couple things. Laying them all out close at hand, he gets back into position straddling Silver. He leans forward and clasps his leash onto the ring at the front of his collar and tugs enough to raise Silver’s head. “You can open your eyes now.” Silver does as he is told, blinks his eyes open slowly. There is still a haze coating over them, betraying how deep his is in his mind. Flint lets the end of the leash loop over his wrist while he has Silver watch him tuck his cock back into his pants, zip up, and buckle his belt back up.

“Now we’re going to spend some time laying you out. You like the sound of that, pup?”

Silver looks up at him with wide eyes and a faint grin and responds breathless, “Yeah that sounds good to me.” His voice all fucked out, low and soft, it rolls through Flint like a storm pushing him to action.

A vicious smile wraps across his face and he says, “Then spread eagle for me, kid.”

A matching grin crinkles at Silver’s eyes, “Yes, Sir,” he responds as he positions himself the way Flint wants him too.

“Good boy,” Flint hums approvingly. He sits back on his thighs momentarily taking in the sight of silver spread out like the most delicious temptation he’s ever been offered.

A glint forms in his eye and he slowly pushes his legs out behind him and slowly lowers himself down, grinding his hips against Silver’s, letting the harsh denim rub against the boys cock. He loves what a slow body roll does to Silver. It’s a slow display of his own muscle as his arms hold his weight and his body rolls into him. He enjoys Silver’s groan at the pressure of his hips against his, and lowers his torso against his, gracing him with all his weight, before letting his tongue play at Silver’s mouth. All the while he reaches up and grabs the rope to his side. When Silver tries to beg for a kiss with searching lips, Flint pulls back and stretches the rope out in front of his face.

“None of that now.” Flint sits up, straddling Silver’s torso, and gives a light slap to Silver’s face. “You take what I give you, and get not an ounce more.”

Rope still in hand he reaches and takes Silver’s left hand, ties it up and then secures it to the headboard. Two simple ties: A single column tie, then a round turn and two half hitches securing him at each point. He does each hand, and then each foot. Silver stays still as he methodically ties each extremity, relishing each moment Flint test the give on each, making sure that none is too tight to cause damage He doesn’t want to cut their session short for simple neglect or rush.

It’s their lavender rope. A while back Flint had custom ordered lavender rope of various lengths to tie Silver in. It became an obsession of his after seeing an old photo of him in a house with lavender walls. Something about it turned him on in ways Silver had absolutely no problem with. He said it showed off just how fucking pretty he was. And well, if there was anything Silver liked, it was acknowledgement of the work he put into how he looked, and how well he puts it to use.

When Flint is done securing him he gets back on the bed, lube in hand. He pours a generous amount over his fingers, rubs it between them, feeling it, warming it. He leans between Silver and sinks one finger in him, testing. He rocks it in and out of him, watching Silver’s jaw work, watching his teeth bite into his lip in pleasure. He leans over and takes Silver’s cock into his mouth. He pops off of it with a loud smack and runs his tongue up the vein of it, and pushes a second finger into him, crooking his fingers. Silver shouts. Flint smirks. Never easing up he continues to crook his fingers, spread them, twist them. In and out. He hovers his lips over Silver’s cock and blows air on its head causing Silver to shiver all over. Flint smiles again and picks up the curved metal plug next to him and slides it into him quickly after sliding his fingers out. Silver lets out a quick little “ _Fuck,”_ while Flint takes a moment to wipe his fingers, before grabbing the last section of rope he has laid out.

He holds it up for Silver to see, and he gets exactly the reaction he wants. The widened eyes, the moan, the curl of his fists and, he suspects, his toes. This length is for his cock. He trusses him up efficiently. First he runs the bight through the handle of the plug. Then he secures the length between his cheeks. Next he ties behind his balls, then loops it around the base of his cock. He leaves little knots on either side of his balls to leave him with a constant aching pressure on him. Silver whines as he does it and it sounds like fucking music to Flint’s ears.

He rests back on his thighs to look at his work. Flint runs his hands along Silver’s thighs, petting them, massaging them. Raising one he gives Silver’s cock a little slap before reaching over and picking up the crop he laid out. He lands a few soft, but quick, taps to Silver’s chest, just north of his nipples. Silver groans and his eyes flutter close. Slowly he gets up and stands to the side of the bed. Here he’ll have better access to Silver’s full body.

Lightly he taps all around Silver’s nipples. Once sufficiently teased he allows two slightly harder taps directly on his nipples. Leaving off his chest for a moment he runs the crop down his torso and lands at his thighs. Silver sighs out at the feeling of it against the sensitive skin there. A smile quirks on Flint’s face knowing just how much Silver loves his thighs abused. He raises the crop quick and lands a hard smack there, rewarding him with a harsh gasp from Silver. Next he pulls back and leaves gentle slaps of the crop, barely there hits that have Silver whining between his teeth for more. Flint does not indulge him.

He keeps him riding on a wave of frustration. Refusing to give him what he wants, he continues to lay soft hits against him, he puts layer upon layer until the inside of his thighs are a coat of pink skin. Flint leans over and lays a hand against the thigh closest to him. Quietly, needily, Silver pleads, “ _please_ ,” and Flint gives him what he wants. He raises his hand and hits him hard. Right thigh, then left. He lays in five fast and hard hits of his hand before taking the crop back in hand and raining it down against his chest again. Each hit lands with more force than the last until it’s suddenly gone and hitting soft against the underside of his cock.

Silver’s whole body tenses. Flint can see the lines of the muscles in his stomach, he can see his calves clench, can hear Silvers groan as his ass grasps around the plug tied inside him. Putting the crop in his other hand he strokes over Silver’s cock, Silver openly moans. He leans down and kisses him deeply. Pulling back he murmurs over his lips, command coating his voice, “Relax.”

To help Silver along he pets his hand over his stomach, his thighs, runs his hand along Silver’s ass. His touch is instruction. Each place his hands lands he feels Silver consciously attempt to release tension. He watches to see him slowly unclench, simple touch not enough proof. He runs his hand along Silver’s cock again while saying forcefully, “You know how to take this, how to make it good. Do it.”

Silver looks him in the eye and nods with acknowledgement. He watches Flint’s hand on his cock, waiting for it to be replaced with the crop. Flint does as he wants. He releases him from his grip and places the crop back in his dominant hand and starts flicking it softly against the underside of his cock. He hits him in bursts of three. Three in one along the base, three along the middle, three along the frenulum, then quick swats to the head. Silver’s breathing is focused, his eyes trained on his cock when he can, the ceiling when they hit ten rotations of this. Flint breaks it up and lets quick hard hits slam against each thigh and each pec before returning to his cock with quick sharp hits. The breath is punched from Silver and he whines deep in his throat.

Swift as anything Flint is back up on the bed taking Silver’s cock down his throat. He laps at the head, his tongue soft and broad. He runs his tongue along the abused flesh, moaning around him at the whimpers Silver is uncontrollably releasing. Suckling at the head of Silver’s cock he reaches up and punches Silver’s chest. One and then the other, back and forth. Silver tries to curl around Flint but is firmly kept in place by his bonds. Flint let’s his cock fall from his mouth, saliva trailing from mouth, and he grabs the silicone lube next to him. Pouring it over his fingers he rubs circles across his thighs, across his shaft, and massages it into Silver’s chest. Slowly he glistens, coated in a layer of it. His body is shining like he’s some god from myth. Flint can’t help but run his tongue from navel, to throat, to mouth. He ruts his clothed cock against Silver’s, and buries his tongue in his mouth. He buries his hands in Silvers hair, revealing in their twin moans at the base pleasure of their mouths moving together.

Flint’s can feel arousal pour through his veins heating him from inside out. He feels as much in a trance as Silver. The steady play of control seeps through him. He’s good at this, turning men into vessels for his will. It’s heady. He sits up, still rubbing his hips forward and back, and lights a match, leaning over to their bedside table and lighting up the lavender wax candle sitting there.

“How do you feel,” he asks quietly.

With a voice like a prayer he responds, “Like I’m yours.”

“You are,” Flint leans down and kisses him again, then his cheek. “This is mine, and this,” he kisses his throat above his collar. “And this,” he kisses the middle of his chest. “And this is mine,” he runs his teeth over his stomach. He moves back and licks up his cock while gripping his ass in both hands, “this is mine.” Flint leans and bites at each thigh, then slides back up his body, fingers wrapped and pulling against his leash, and speaks truth against his lips, “Every ounce of you belongs to me.”

Silver lets out a shuddering breath, his eyes flutter, and red tints his cheeks. His body is flushed and responsive. He’s some kind of art in motion. He bows to claim his lips again. One hand pulls against his hair, the other against his leash. Silver gasps below him, overcome. They lose themselves in each other. Limbs against limbs. Silver slack and felled, Flint a steadying blaze atop him. Flint works Silver’s bottom lip between his teeth in exchange for kisses. He abuses the flesh, swells it to a new shape. His very skin shapes itself to his presence.

Flint’s mouth takes a turn into a wicked smile, “Now, are you ready to burn?”

Silver’s eyes open with a matching glint, “Fuck yes.”

“Let’s get to it then.” He lays a playful smack against Silver’s side, then grabs the candle pitcher and blows out the flame. He raises it none too high and starts to pour a line down Silver’s chest. A low grunt comes from him at the start to his system. Flint can feel the nasty line his mouth has taken. He loves seeing him squirm. The height from which he’s pouring has the wax dripping hot on his skin. It leave trails of lavender shining and then hardening against the line of his chest. His tan skin glows against it, the lavender only heightening his beauty.

Silver knows what’s coming, they’ve played this game enough. Flint’s shifted so that he’s leaning his weight against Silver’s thighs. Silver’s cock is half hard and lovely and soon to be reeling in pain. He holds the pitcher high above Silver’s cock and pauses there, taunting the kid. After hardly a moment Silver looks at him fiercely and hisses, “Get on with it.” Flint just hums in response and pours a small drop onto his cock.

“Is that what you’re asking for?”

“I don’t recall asking.”

“Hmmm,” Flint leans forward and tugs on Silver’s leash, “Fascinating. You’re not in the position to be making demands pup.” With his grip still pulling at Silver’s neck, he lets his other tilt and pour fast and vicious over Silver’s cock. It coats the topside quickly, dripping along the sides. He moves it up and closer to the head, pouring generously.

“Is that what you wanted, Mr. Silver?” The question has a bite of amused viciousness to it. Silver’s been letting out pained grunts from behind his teeth. His fingers balled in tight fists.

“As ever,” he pants between a grunt, “my will is less than the might of your storm.”

Flint prods at Silver length, forcing it upwards and pours the wax down the sensitive underside of his cock. The skin there is sensitive from the beating it took and Flint’s gut twists with pleasure at the mewling sounds Silver leaves falling from his open mouth. He watches Silver’s throat work over his spit and notes how his pupils have been taken over, barely any blue showing.

“I think you’re a pervert, Mr. Silver, who likes to be hurt, and then blames it on his Captain,” Flint says in a disinterested tone, continuing to pour wax. His cock is now nearly encased in hardening lavender.

“Might be,” Silver manages to spit out, “But you’re the bastard who gets off to it.”

Flint tuts, in warning “You know that’s not necessarily true. Which would you prefer?”

Swiftly Flint gets up, pitcher in hand, and walks to the footboard and starts pouring wax onto his feet. Silver lets loose a riotous scream and Flint’s mouth turns up.

“Maybe one day you’ll learn.” Flint’s voice is steady, but his blood runs hot. Gracelessly he tosses the pitcher aside and is suddenly all over Silver. He’s rocking the plug roughly in his ass. The curve of it ruts into Silver’s prostate relentlessly.  He screams out completely unprepared for the assault. Flint’s got one hand rocking the plug and the other tearing at his jeans getting them open and tugging them down just under his ass and releasing his cock. He had gone without underwear today and was grateful as hell for it.

Finally he was rutting his length against Silver’s wax encased cock. He groans against the warm, hard, but tacky feeling of the wax against him.

“Fuck Captain, please. _Fuck me now._ ” Silver asks breathlessly, desperation lining his reedy voice.Flint looks up and sees Silver’s neck thrown back and corded with need. He can feel Silver’s cock hardening under Flint’s ministrations.

“You know what you have to do for that.”

“Fuck you,” Silver spits out, undercut by how thin his voice was still under his need.

Flint just grins and leans over him and bites at Silver’s nipples, licks at them. He continues to rut his hand over his hole and his length against Silver’s trapped cock. Flint runs his other hand up to Silver’s mouth and sticks two fingers in for him to suck against. Silver moans wantonly and his hips hitch up, pulling tight at the rope suspending his ankles.

“Yeah that’s it,” Flint practically growls. Silver sucks hard at his fingers and Flint pushes firm against the plug and then the wax is cracking. His cock is growing hard and breaking the hardened mold. Flint, blood hot, rips his fingers away and starts untying the released rope on his cock. He unties the plug, roughly removing it, slicking up his cock and shoves it inside him with little finesse. He forces himself in on one long glide, both of them moaning hot at it. He starts rutting against him fast and hard. After a few strokes he lets out a frustrated grunt. Silver’s bound legs give him little leverage. He goes still, much to Silver’s frustration.

“What the fuck, keep going,” Silver grunts.

“Give me a fucking second.” Flint reaches over and opens the blade he had on hand, and leans back, cuts the ropes attached to Silver’s ankles. Silver finally makes a satisfied noise, and practically tackles Flint trying to wrap his legs around his hips. Flint follows his body’s command and tips forward, Silver’s legs lock around him. Silver gets his hands wrapped around the rope at his hands for leverage and starts rutting up into Flint’s thrusts. Silver’s chest is still coated in lavender wax. His body is still shining from lube and sweat. His chest is heaving with exertion and impatience. He looks filthy. He looks marked. He looks owned. He looks like a King among men.

Flint rolls into him slow and fucking nasty. Rolling a dirty grind he takes the fallen blade back into his hand. He flashes it briefly in front of Silver’s face. He watches as Silver’s eyes widen and then heat. Haltingly Silver raises his head and licks along the blade. It’s a crude challenge. One that has Flint’s cock jerking in Silver’s ass. He stills to a slow undulation, Silver’s hips follow his movements. The two of them roll against each other, slow deep breaths hover between them. Both waiting for what Flint will do.

He runs the blade along the underside of his chin. He loops it through the ring of his collar and tugs harsh. Silver lets out a heavy huff of air. He places the blade on his sternum, he uses just enough pressure to _almost_ cut. Silver breathes deep, testing the sharpe point of the knife against him. His eyes trailed on Flint’s. His brain drenched in lust at the pure power coursing through Flint and into him. He’s taken completely off guard as Flint suddenly moves fast over him to reach and cut free Silver’s hands. Silver cries out feeling the knife on the rope as if it’s his skin he’s so wound tight from anticipation.

Without warning Silver’s torso falls flat against the bed. Flint closes and tosses away the blade. And then Flint’s not inside him and Silver’s being tossed onto his stomach. Flint gropes his chest and forces him onto his hands and knees. He takes the headboard into his hands. Chest against back. He ruts hard and fast, reveling in how Silver seems caught three steps behind in his mind, not quite fast enough to catch up to Flint’s sudden return to rough motion. His balls slap hard against Silver’s ass. The noise between them is loud, and squelching, and bruising. The sounds spilling from Flint are low and fucked out. Silver lets out a chorus of high keens and low whines from deep in his chest. The two of them have been on edge for so long. Both have been vibrating with arousal just beneath the skin for the past hour or more now, and finally letting free the raging that has built between them.

Flint reaches a hand between Silver’s legs. One hand lands on Silver’s cock, the other on his hip. He plays his hand over Silver’s balls then lets a loose grip stroke over Silver with his thrusts. Silver fucking whines through his teeth, “ _please Captain_ .” Flint can’t help laughing lowly over him. The sound of it sends a jolt of arousal through Silver’s belly and he thrusts forward into Flint’s hand. “ _Please.”_

Flint’s voice responds rough but steady, and irritatingly removed, “Since you begged…” And he starts stripping his cock with fervor. Silver chases his hand and his cock. His head falls between his hands, pushing his ass further back into Flint. Silver’s legs start to shake, his ass starts to clench, Flint can feel his cock pulse in his hand, and then he’s coming. Large strips of it paint his stomach, Flint’s hand, and the throw below. Flint fucks him through it and then slips out, turns Silver onto his back, and strips his cock over Silver.

Without need for command Silver opens his mouth. Flint grunts as his orgasm starts to roll over him. He paints Silver with his come. It spills over his stomach, spills in his mouth, over his collar. He watches, lust washing over him anew, as Silver darts his tongue out and laps at the come on his lips. Not letting the moment pass, Flint takes his phone out of his pocket to take a photo of Silver as he is. Eyes closed tasting his come. The planes of his chest covered in both their come and lined with wax. His cock soft and abused, sprinkled in lavender and pink abused flesh.

Silver opens his eyes to see Flint taking the photo and smiles soft and dirty. He lets one arm raise above his head, cupping his curls enticingly. “Like what you see?”

“Very much so.” Flint says with a smug grin. He gets off Silver’s leg to retrieve a cloth to wipe Silver down with and preens at the sound of Silver laughing, presumably at Flint’s infuriating temper. He’s still mostly clothed and wrapped in an air of smooth confidence in the knowledge of how well he took Silver apart bit by bit. He knows they both enjoy it. So he wipes him up, gets him stirred again, blows him once more for good measure, and puts them both to sleep.


End file.
